


Birthday Beverage

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: Richonne AUs [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Richonne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Michonne mixes up a birthday treat for the love of her life
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Michonne
Series: Richonne AUs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Birthday Beverage

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the captain of the Richonne ship, Andrew Lincoln!

Michonne stole out of bed before the sun, leaving her lover beneath the blankets. Rick sighed as she moved, reaching out a calloused hand towards her. He gripped only empty sheets. Michonne leaned down, brushing a kiss along his brow to soothe him.

"I'll be right back, baby," she promised.

"Good," Rick mumbled without opening his eyes. He caught her hand in his own, pressing his lips to her sleep-warmed skin.

It made leaving their bedroom a Herculean task, but Michonne managed, sweeping down the stairs in her bathrobe. The kitchen tile was cold beneath the soles of her feet. Soon the leaves would be changing and it would be picking season in their orchard. Judith was old enough this year to help. She eagerly awaited her opportunity to fill the wicker baskets stacked out on their porch.

Michonne continued on her journey, pausing only briefly to look out through the dew-strewn window panes. She reached into the cabinets, groping around in the very back for the small dark bag she'd procured weeks ago.

She worked in silence, as was her habit, opening the container and leaning forward to inhale. The scent brought back a wealth of memories: mornings in her high rise, hasty meetings in the hallway of Atlanta courthouses, her first job in a crowded cafe, waiting tables and saving up money for law school. Steadily, she drew on those lessons, heating water and measuring ingredients. Steaming milk was tricky without the machines she was accustomed to, but she managed, tilting the frothy foam into the cup.

Her leaf looked more like a heart after half a decade without practice, but that suited her just fine. Carefully, she grasped the largest mug in their house between her palms and started back up the stairs. She nudged the door open with her hip, kicking it quietly shut again and locking it. This time, the smell woke Rick before her presence could.

"You're back," he sat up, silver beard disheveled, and blinked at her with a sleepy smile.

"I am," she grinned right back at him.

"What do you have?" he asked, eyes falling to the cup in her hand.

Michonne crossed to him on light feet, pausing beside the bed. "Something for the birthday boy," she answered.

Rick's hands came to her waist at once, snaking beneath the fabric of her robe to caress her skin. She shivered, doing her best to hold the cup still.

"Do I need to unwrap it?" he asked, pressing his mouth to her neck.

Her train of thought jumped the tracks for a moment, but she recovered.

"In a second," she promised. "First," she lifted the cup.

Awareness finally registered. Rick looked at the mug in her hands, delight spreading across his face.

"Is that a latte?" he asked, amazed.

"For you," Michonne passed the beverage to him.

He smirked at the heart in the foam, turning his eyes up towards her as he took the first sip. A raspy moan rolled through him. With a dramatic smack of the lips, he took another draw.

"Add coffee to your long list of talents," Rick complimented. He offered her the cup, but she held up a hand.

"That's for you," she said, settling beside him.

He enjoyed it in bed, one arm slung around her, his back resting against the headboard. Michonne answered his questions about where she found the coffee beans and the technique behind it, smiling as he drained the cup down to the dregs.

"It's already a good birthday," Rick pronounced, setting the mug down on the bedside table.

Beyond the windows, the sun was beginning to rise, heralding in one of the last days of summer. Outside the room, the world was still quiet, no sounds of their children stirring. Rick's grin turned wicked.

"Do I get to unwrap my other gift now?" he asked, turning his body towards Michonne.

She flushed all over, laying back as Rick pressed her into the mattress, fussing with the ties of her bathrobe. His pupils dilated when he got his first glimpse of the black lace beneath.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Michonne winked, raising her hands to thread them in his short hair.

He leaned down to kiss her, the taste of coffee lingering in his mouth.


End file.
